<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keith Returns by hufflepuffingdemigod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824359">Keith Returns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffingdemigod/pseuds/hufflepuffingdemigod'>hufflepuffingdemigod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Episode: s06e04 The Colony, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), How Do I Tag, Keith Returns, Klance Fixit, M/M, and also, and i will die bitter, because that scene eternally pisses all of us off, but he doesnt brush lance off, just know that he is, klance, wanted to make it gayer but keith was in a rush so i couldnt :(</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffingdemigod/pseuds/hufflepuffingdemigod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to fix the scene where Keith brushes Lance off because I am in denial. Very short, but long enough to make me sleep better at night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keith Returns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As he piloted the Altean pod, Keith’s thoughts were razor-sharp and laser-focused on one thing- revealing Lotor’s treachery to the Paladins as fast as possible. Maybe he could figure things out in time; as long as the Paladins knew, then maybe they could help stop him.</p><p>But then he saw them in the holo- Shiro, Pidge, Coran, Hunk, and . . . Lance. For a moment, his concentration fractured. Shaking his head, he gathered his thoughts and said, “Shiro, it’s Keith.”</p><p>Shiro’s eyes widened, and he fixed his gaze on Keith. “Keith! A-are you okay?”</p><p>“Where have you been?” Pidge butted in before Keith could even open his mouth to answer. He felt a warmth in his chest as they all started asking questions: “And how did you get your hands on that pod?” was Coran’s priority, and then Lance, quizzing everyone, asked, “Does he look . . . bigger to you guys? He’s bigger, right?”</p><p>Keith rolled his eyes, a small, barely noticeable smile curving his lips. He heard Lance talking at the rest of the group. “No?”</p><p>“Where’s Lotor?” Keith cut in- he’d missed them, but he had an end goal here.</p><p>“He’s in the quintessence field,” Hunk told him.</p><p>“Oh, no.” Would he be too late?</p><p>He landed in the podbay and quickly jumped out, worry creasing his face. Shiro looked bewildered, starting, “Keith, i-it’s so good to see you.”</p><p>Keith walked quickly toward the Paladins, giving him a brisk nod, and felt that same warmth again when Lance started forward to meet him, saying something dumb about not knowing if this was the real Keith- what if it was his bigger, cooler, grizzled older brother? What a dork.</p><p>But he really couldn’t talk right now- Lance didn’t know it yet, but he’d understand soon. “I don’t have time for this, Lance!” he said, rushed and frazzled but trying not to show it. Lance would understand. He always understood, was always there for Keith, he’d get it-</p><p>Keith caught sight of Lance’s face as he pushed past him, and his heart stopped. He looked . . . hurt. Upset. Angry and frustrated and disappointed.</p><p>Keith cursed himself- he’d forgotten how sensitive Lance could be. Or, more likely, he’d forgotten how easily words could sting, cutting deeper than most weapons. Though his mind rebelled, telling him that he needed to hurry, a few seconds could make all the difference here, he jolted to a halt, turning back to Lance, who was just opening his mouth to say something, his arms spread out, and- was he waiting for a hug?</p><p>“Lance, I’m sorry,” Keith cut in. “I just meant- We can catch up later, okay? This is an emergency.”</p><p>Lance bit his lip, then nodded seriously, dropping his arms to his side. Keith felt a pang.</p><p>“Okay,” Lance agreed. “Later, then.” He gave a half-smile that Keith returned.</p><p>And then Keith swung back around to the Paladins and said, “We need to stop Lotor. He’s been lying to all of us!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>